Déjà Vu (Black Rose Verse)
Summary The Déjà Vu monster is based off of Cryptids and mainly plays off of the idea of the Doppelganger. The "Demon" named Déjà Vu is a dark and malevolent entity. It plays mind tricks, toys with its victims emotions and hunts those who dares wrong it. While many go out and try to summon it to gain its powers for their own ends or even to worship this creature, the end result has always been death. There are also several instances where this beast of a Demon takes the form of someone's Doppelganger, killing them promptly after meeting its copy. People that meets their doppelganger or Déjà Vu itself has been quoted as saying that this creature seems very familiar and gives off an intense vibe of Déjà Vu (The phenomena). Personal Statistics Name: Déjà Vu Age: Was present during the Medieval Times Height: 4m Eye Color: Bulbous Black Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-B up to 9-A | 8-C Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1,3,6 and 8), Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Illusion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability (Impact Absorption), Portal Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Resurrection, Death Manipulation, Rage Power, Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Isn't made up of matter or any known thing) | Berserk Mode, Air Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, Room level when Serious | Building Level Speed: At least Supersonic (Fast enough to walk past a group of trained SWAT Soldiers without one even noticing easily) | At least Supersonic (Much MUCH faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Room Class when Serious | Building Class Durability: Small Building Level | Building Level Stamina: Godlike (Relentlessly hunted down the human Hannah for months on end daily, at several points being completely blown up and destroyed only to come back completely unharmed) Range: Extended Melee Range (Claws are able to grow out longer) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Possibly Non-Sentient, or Non-Applicable, Likely Above Average (With what's shown) Weaknesses: Places of extreme faith and worship seem to scare off Déjà Vu, People that lose faith or the Will to Live seems to get Déjà Vu to give them its sympathies for a few seconds before killing them, Summoning Déjà Vu from another location will force it to disappear from its current pursuit Feats: * Ripped through a concrete and brick wall easily * Ran past a platoon of SWAT Police without one person noticing it * Acted on Earth for several thousand years, taking on Doppelgangers and passively killing people that meet their doppelgangers * Relentlessly hunts down its targets without rest even after being repeatedly destroyed * Induced insanity and PTSD into an entire school * Trapped several people in huge illusions, letting them live out a fake life * Took several shotguns, machine guns and explosives head-on without much damage at all * A ritual to destroy Déjà Vu's mind completely failed as it lacked a mind to destroy * Blown up by an entire Oil tanker facility with only severe, but non-lethal wounds * A later Ritual to destroy Deja Vu's very Soul was met with utter failure at the realization from ancient texts that it's a force of nature rather an any singular entity and that it's "Soul" existed everywhere as long as memory of it remained Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trackless Steps:' Déjà Vu can only be seen by its victims or former-targets. It can also seem to force an even more powerful version to not even let them see it. During its invisibility, it cannot be tracked by any physical means (Such as tracks, heat signatures, X-Rays, etc.) *'No Barriers:' Déjà Vu can selectively phase through any and all physical objects it wants with the exception of extremely Holy items of extreme Faith. *'Immortal:' As long as memory of it survives, Déjà Vu will come back. Even complete destruction of its body in an incinerator only caused it to come back angrier. *'Doppelganger:' Déjà Vu is able to completely and utterly copy a being down to their very genetic code; being indistinguishable from the original. This copy acts and even thinks they're the real deal, with all of the original creature's specific powers and skills being mimic'd. After the doppelganger meets the original, it can only take a couple of minutes to at most one day for the original to die. *'Curse:' Déjà Vu displays the ability to "Curse" things or places. Its "home" in the original Black Rose series (An abandoned Insane Asylum) is seemingly cursed to bring misfortune and death to all who enters; even the original "owners". Another (and only other) example is a person being cursed to decay and be home to a nest of wasps. Key: Cryptid | Berserk Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8